


Do You Have A Second To Talk About Our Lord & Savior?

by ohsnapitzalli



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitzalli/pseuds/ohsnapitzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke saves Lexa from a random idiot yelling at her about gays going to hell and they get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have A Second To Talk About Our Lord & Savior?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic but it is my first fic in this fandom so let me know what you think. This is mainly fluff and I may or may not turn this into a bunch of one-shots. It'll depend on whether or not I stay motivated to write. 
> 
> I got this idea from a prompt list on tumblr from queerlulluby - "The guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me"
> 
> Also if someone can come up with a better title for this it would be greatly appreciated.

Lexa is walking through the quad of Arcadia University on her way to her last class of the day when suddenly there is a man walking towards her getting uncomfortably close.

“I can save you!” the man practically yells, inches from Lexa’s face.

Lexa cringes and takes a few steps back. She’s never been good at standing up for herself; she can stand up for her friends over and over again but defending herself? It’s just not something she’s ever been good at.

“You’re living in sin but I can help you – god can save you!” the man continues as Lexa continues to back up until she feels her back hit the cold brick wall of the nearest building.

Lexa frantically looks around the quad, looking for some way to escape the man still screaming in her face. Seeing no options and not wanting to physically fight this man Lexa curls in on herself and looks down, focusing on counting the ants on the sidewalk rather than the hateful words being yelled at her by the obviously homophobic man.

Lexa is on ant number 53 and is starting to shake lightly when suddenly there’s another body in front of her.

“Dude, back off” the woman in front of her says, putting a hand lightly against the man’s chest to put some distance between them.

“What’s it to you? You know she’s a dyke right?” the man snarls.

Lexa notices the girl visibly stiffen, “Listen buddy, first of all – _dyke_ is an offensive word. Second – you know nothing about her. Third – her sexual orientation is none of your damn business. Fourth – you have absolutely no right to judge her when you’re a grown man out here yelling at random teenagers and fifth – fuck off, you are an asshole.”

The man simply stands there for a few seconds before grumbling something angrily under his breath and stomping away.

Lexa and the girl both stand there watching the man leave for a few seconds before the girl turns around to face Lexa.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Lexa slowly nods her head, “Thank you” she says just as slowly.

“No problem, that guy was an ass” the girl says.

Lexa nods nervously, still looking down.

“I’m Clarke” the girl says, holding out her hand to Lexa.

Lexa looks up into the bluest eyes she’s ever seen on the face of the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, “L-Lexa” she says, suddenly nervous as she shakes Clarke’s hand.

Clarke smiles, “Well Lexa, do you want to get lunch with me?” the girl, Clarke, asks.

Lexa smiles, her confidence slowly returning, “Well you did just save me so I guess I should thank you somehow.”

Clarke laughs and Lexa can’t help the smile that takes over her face. Clarke’s laugh is angelic.

“Come on then, I know an amazing café right off campus. Wait, you don’t have class do you?” Clarke asks as an afterthought, seemingly just noticing Lexa’s backpack.

Lexa’s face falls. She glances down at her watch, “I do actually but it started five minutes ago and I think I need food right now more than a Gen Ed Bio class that I can’t stand.”

“You don’t like bio?” Clarke asks as they walk across the quad.

“Science isn’t my best subject” Lexa admits shyly.

Clarke smiles, “Well I just so happen to be a biology major so I can help you if you want” she offers.

“Really? That would be great. Thanks” Lexa says smiling.

“Sure but fair warning I can get kind of intense when it comes to biology. My friends have taken to scheduling a two hour block each week where I’m allowed to lecture them on whatever bio stuff I want and I’m not allowed to talk about it any other time.”

Lexa laughs. _This girl is adorable_ she thinks, “Well you can bore me with biology until I fall asleep if you want.”

Clarke smiles, “We’re here” she says, changing the topic.

Lexa looks up at the sign for the café they’re standing in front of, “Grounders Café?” she asks.

“Trust me, this place is amazing” Clarke says, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her into the café.

As soon as Clarke’s hand touches Lexa’s she can feel a spark. Clarke looks back at Lexa briefly, blushing, before turning back around and leading her to a small booth off to the side.

“What kind of food do you like?” Clarke asks when they sit down.

“Uh, I’ll eat pretty much everything. Except onions. I can’t stand onions.” Lexa replies, glancing down at the menu Clarke put in front of her.

“Hey Clarke, who’s your friend?” Lexa hears and looks up to see a girl about their age with long brown hair, deep green eyes and a bright smile standing in front of their table.

Clarke gets up and pulls the girl into a hug, “Octavia this is Lexa. Lexa this is Octavia, my best friend” she says, sitting back down.

_Best friend. That’s terrifying_ Lexa thinks as Octavia sizes her up.

“Octavia stop” Clarke says, breaking Lexa out of her thoughts.

Octavia looks at Clarke and they seem to have a conversation with their eyes which Lexa assumes Clarke wins because a few seconds later Octavia is asking her what she wants to eat.

“I – uh,” Lexa stumbles over her words, looking down at her menu but luckily Clarke saves her from further embarrassment.

“Can I order for you?” Clarke asks, putting her hand on Lexa’s to get her attention.

Lexa looks down at their hands briefly before looking back up to meet Clarke’s eyes and smiles gratefully before nodding her head.

Clarke smiles, “Two specials and peach lemonades please Octavia.”

Octavia nods and walks off towards what Lexa assumes is the kitchen.

“So, tell me about yourself” Clarke says once Octavia is gone.

Lexa turns her attention back to Clarke, “Oh, uh – I’m a political science major but I’m thinking about going to law school, I’m a transfer student, and I have a black belt in krav maga.”

Clarke just looks at Lexa for a few seconds causing Lexa to panic a bit and try to figure out what she said wrong.

“Okay wow, can I ask you a few questions?” Clarke asks.

Lexa cringes internally but agrees. Clarke smiles and Lexa’s face mimics Clarke’s smile without her even realizing it.

“Okay so first – law school. Damn. But back to the questions – where did you transfer from and why did you transfer?”

Lexa sighs, “I transferred from Polis two semesters ago because of something that happened to someone I knew there.”

Lexa can see that Clarke wants to know more but she lets it go and Lexa is grateful for that.

“What’s krav maga?” Clarke asks next.

At this Lexa smiles, “It’s kind of like karate but more intense. It focuses on finishing a fight as fast as possible in the most effective way.”

“Wow and you’re a black belt? How long have you been doing it?” Clarke asks, genuinely interested.

“Eight years” Lexa answers proudly.

Clarke’s face shows how impressed she is, “Damn, that’s impressive Lexa.”

Lexa blushes, “Thank you.”

Clarke smiles, “What about your family?”

Lexa’s smile disappears almost immediately. Octavia somehow decides that now is the perfect time to bring Clarke and Lexa their food. Lexa smiles politely at her and Clarke thanks her but otherwise they are both silent until she walks away.

“You don’t have to tell me” Clarke says once Octavia is out of earshot.

Lexa sighs, “No, it’s okay, it’s just hard.”

Clarke reaches over and takes Lexa’s hand that’s sitting on top of the table. Lexa looks up and smiles weakly at her before taking a deep breath.

“My mom died when I was nine. I started krav maga a year after she died because my dad thought I needed a way to ‘express my emotions in a healthy way’. We weren’t really that close, I was closer to my dad but I was around my mom more often because my dad was always leaving for whatever the Army needed him to do. It was just my dad and I for a long time but –“ Lexa stops and can feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Clarke squeezes her hand, “It’s okay” she says sincerely.

Lexa manages a weak smile before continuing, “Two years ago he was on a mission with his team in Iraq. They were ambushed. He stayed behind to give his team enough time to escape. He – he didn’t make it” Lexa finishes quietly, tears falling freely down her face.

Clarke releases Lexa’s hand and gets up, moving over to Lexa’s side of the booth and sitting down. She pulls Lexa into a side hug that Lexa melts into. Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck, breathing in her scent as she tries to calm herself down. She barely knows this girl and yet she feels completely safe in her arms and trusts her enough to be vulnerable in front of her. Lexa isn’t sure what’s happening to her or what this girl that she just met is doing to her but after seeing how Clarke reacted to the story about her father Lexa decides not to fight it. Clarke holds Lexa for a few minutes until she feels Lexa’s breathing even out.

Clarke pulls back a little so that she can look Lexa in the eyes, “Thank you for telling me” she says.  

Lexa nods, “Thanks for listening. You’re the first person I’ve actually told” she says, wiping her eyes.

Clarke looks confused for a second but doesn’t say anything.

“Why don’t we eat before our food gets completely cold” Lexa suggests, looking down at the food in front of her for the first time, “What is this?” she asks.

Clarke releases Lexa and moves back to her side of the table and laughs at Lexa’s question.

“It’s grilled cheese with bacon and tomato soup” Clarke says, taking a sip of her lemonade.

“The special is a grilled cheese?” Lexa asks, skepticism in her voice.

Clarke smiles, “Just try it” she says, taking a bite of hers and moaning at the taste.

Lexa tries to hold back her own smile as she picks up her own sandwich, taking a bite.

“So?” Clarke asks while Lexa chews.

Lexa nods, “It’s satisfactory” she says, trying to hide the playfulness in her voice.

“Satisfactory?” Clarke gasps, mocking offense, “What are you 80?” she jokes.

“I’m actually 77 thank you very much” Lexa retorts, her grief about her father long forgotten.

Clarke laughs, “Oh you think you’re funny do you?”

Lexa just smirks in response, “So now that you know _alllll_ about me; tell me about you” she teases.

Clarke smiles, liking this teasing and carefree side of Lexa, “You already know I’m a biology major and I plan to go to medical school. I’m minoring in art. I have two best friends who I’ve known basically my whole life; Octavia – who you met, and Raven. They were my rocks when my dad died and I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through it without them. My mom is a doctor, our relationship is a little tense right now but I love her” Clarke says, giving Lexa the quick cliff notes version of her life.

Lexa smiles as she listens to Clarke talk but frowns when Clarke gets to the part about her dad dying, “What happened to your dad?” she asks when Clarke finishes and is taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

Clarke stiffens and Lexa immediately regrets her question, “You don’t have to tell me” she quickly backtracks.

“No, it’s okay, you told me about your dad, I can tell you about mine” Clarke says quickly.

Lexa nods slowly, “You don’t have to” she says.

Clarke gives Lexa a small smile, “I know, but I want to. It was three years ago, my senior year of high school. It was a car accident. My parents were coming home from their anniversary dinner. My mom was driving and a drunk driver blindsided them. He hit my dad’s side of the car and my dad died instantly, my mom walked away with barely a scratch on her. I blamed her for a long time just because she was the one driving but Octavia and Raven helped me see that it wasn’t her fault. It was the drunk driver’s fault. My dad and I were really close and my mom has always put a lot of pressure on me to become a doctor so things have been tense between us ever since my dad died, even after I forgave her” Clarke says, taking a deep breath as she finishes.

Lexa is silent for a few seconds, just taking everything in. Finally, she speaks, “I’m sorry Clarke.”

“It’s okay. I’ve moved on. I still miss him every day but I’ve learned how to live again” Clarke says, smiling at Lexa.

Lexa smiles back.

“I’m sorry about your parents too” Clarke says, taking a bite of her now cold soup.

“Thank you” Lexa says, with a small smile as she finishes her sandwich.

“Well now that we’ve gotten through all of the sad stuff why don’t we talk about something less depressing?” Clarke says lightly.

Lexa laughs, “Well I would love to but I actually have to get to work” she replies regretfully.

Clarke frowns, “Do you think I could get your phone number? And maybe we could hangout again sometime” she asks hopefully.

Lexa’s face lights up, “That sounds great” she says handing Clarke her phone.

Clarke puts her phone number in Lexa’s phone and then texts herself so that she has Lexa’s number too before handing Lexa back her phone.

“There now you have my number and I have yours.”

“I’ll text you later then” Lexa says, getting up to leave.

Clarke is quick to get up and follow Lexa to the door, throwing Octavia a wave over her shoulder, “I’m glad that we met today Lexa” she says once they’re standing outside.

Lexa blushes and looks down, “Me too Clarke.”

Before Lexa can process what is happening Clarke has pulled her into a tight hug and Lexa, who normally doesn’t like hugs, finds herself hugging Clarke back just as tight.

“Well I’ll let you get to work” Clarke says when she pulls away.

Lexa nods, “Goodbye Clarke.”

“Bye Lexa” Clarke says as Lexa turns and walks back towards campus to her mystery job.

 

 

Clarke and Lexa spend the next few days texting every chance they get. Clarke learns that Lexa works at the book store on campus and even visits her at work a couple times. Lexa learns that Clarke is an amazing artist when she accidently catches Clarke drawing her one day when they’re supposed to be studying together.

Clarke is laying on the couch with her legs across Lexa’s lap and her back leaning up against Octavia laughing at the random movie playing on the TV when Lexa realizes that she’s falling for the girl that she’s only known for barely over a week. Lexa’s whole body stiffens and her hand freezes from where it was lightly tracing random shapes on Clarke’s leg as the realization hits her.

Clarke looks over at Lexa, still smiling, when Lexa’s hands still only to have her smile fade when she sees the terrified look on Lexa’s face.

“I – uh – I have to go to the bathroom” Lexa says, pushing Clarke’s legs off of her and standing up without warning.

Clarke watches her go, her face showing a mixture of confusion and worry. Octavia glances down at Raven who is laying with her head in Octavia’s lap, but Raven just shrugs in response. Octavia looks over to Clarke who is still staring at the hallway Lexa disappeared down as if she’ll reappear just because Clarke wants her to.

“I’m – uh – going to go get a sweatshirt” Clarke mumbles, standing up and walking down the hallway after Lexa.

Octavia and Raven share a look after Clarke leaves; Clarke is already wearing a sweatshirt and her room is the other direction.

Clarke walks down the hall and stops in front of the bathroom door. She takes a deep breath before knocking, “Lexa?” she calls softy.

Clarke hears Lexa suck in a shaky breath before answering, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Clarke sighs, “Lexa talk to me, what’s wrong?” she asks through the door.

“I’m fine Clarke” Lexa says but curses under her breath when she remembers that even though they haven’t even known each other for two whole weeks Clarke can somehow already tell when she’s lying.

Lexa hears Clarke sigh on the other side of the door, “Lexa I’m coming in” Clarke says and Lexa doesn’t even have time to reach for the door to try to lock it before the knob is turning and Clarke is walking in.

Clarke’s heart breaks when she sees how upset Lexa appears to be, “Lexa what’s wrong?”

Lexa sighs and starts pacing, well as much as she can in the confines of a small bathroom.

“Love is weakness” Lexa finally mumbles, barely loud enough for Clarke to hear.

Clarke just stares at Lexa for a few seconds. Finally, she reaches out and grabs Lexa’s hand to stop her from her continuous pacing.

“You don’t really believe that do you?” Clarke says, not letting go of Lexa’s hand, “Love is strength. Love is the most beautiful thing we have and it certainly isn’t weakness.”

Lexa looks up and meets Clarke’s eyes expecting to see pity but all she sees is love and compassion. _Fuck it_ she thinks before slowly leaning in, giving Clarke plenty of time to pull away before letting her lips meet Clarke’s. Clarke kisses her back immediately and Lexa sighs contently into the kiss.

Lexa is the first to break the kiss, pulling back a few seconds later, her smile taking up her whole face and meeting her eyes for the first time since she left the couch. She searches Clarke’s face for any signs of regret but finds nothing but happiness on Clarke’s face.

“I really like you” Lexa admits nervously.

Clarke laughs and Lexa takes a step back, terrified that she’s somehow read the situation wrong and Clarke doesn’t like her but Clarke hasn’t let go of Lexa’s hand so she can only back up so far.

“Lexa I really like you too. I thought that was obvious when I kissed you back” Clarke says, puling Lexa closer.

Lexa sighs in relief, her smile returning along with her confidence, “Clarke will you be my girlfriend?” she asks hesitantly.

Clarke’s smile gets impossibly wider, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Is that a yes?” Lexa teases.

“Yes” Clarke says, leaning in and bringing their lips together for another kiss.

This time it’s Clarke who pulls away first and when Lexa opens her eyes she sees nothing but happiness staring back at her in Clarke’s eyes.

“We should probably get back before Octavia and Raven come looking for us” Clarke whispers leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa nods, “One more kiss” she says before leaning in again.

When they pull away they’re both still smiling. Clarke wordlessly takes Lexa’s hand and leads her back out into the living room where Raven and Octavia are now both sitting up and talking to themselves. They both turn around when Lexa and Clarke walk in. Octavia raises her eyebrows when she notices their hands still clasped together and the wide smiles still on both of their faces. Clarke just smiles and leads Lexa over to the couch leaning into her when they sit down. Lexa puts her arm around Clarke and pulls her closer.

“Fuck off Octavia” Clarke says before Octavia even has a chance to ask what’s going on.

Lexa laughs as Clarke picks up the remote and clicks play on the movie they had been watching. _Maybe love is strength after all_ Lexa thinks, pulling Clarke closer and turning her attention to the horrible movie playing on the TV.


End file.
